Wolfheim (Tuffty)
|sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Take Over ( ) |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Wolfheim (ウルフヘイム Urufuheimu) is a member of the Ten Wizard Saints and a member of the Magic Council, occupying the third seat on the Council's board of directors. Appearance Wolfheim is a bespectacled man in his late fifties with dark green hair and a beard that is long and wispy. He is very short and particularly skinny, in fact he appears almost sickly, making him not appear intimidating at all. He also walks with a slight hunch in his back. He wears a dark shirt, a light blue vest with large buttons and stripes down towards the bottom, dark green slacks and brown leather boots. He also wears a large blue hat with a dark rim and has a single jewelled earring hanging from his right ear. Personality Wolfheim is a gruff, confrontational elderly man with a fierce temper. Despite appearances and attitudes, he clearly cares for his comrades, seeking vengeance against Jura's would-be killer. He feels he must remain within the wizard saints ranks as the last of the previous generation and seeks to prove that despite his age he is still a force to be reckoned with. Relationships |-| }} History Synopsis D.O.O.M Arc Magic & Abilities Physical Capabilities Enhanced Strength: Despite his advanced age and short stature, Wolfheim is physically very strong even without the use of any magic. Immense Endurance: A further testament to his endurance and longevity is that he is the only remaining member of the previous wizard saints generation, even though he is the second oldest. Impressive Durability: In his human form he is still quite durable, casually brushing off being smashed through several brick walls. Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to the nature of his magic, Wolfheim employs high-level hand-to-hand combat as the main element of his fighting style. He fights like a monster rather than a human, utilising an unpredictable and savage style of fighting that is very hard to properly counter even for a skilled martial artist. His friendship of sorts with Sejimaru might lead one to assume he has had some degree of martial arts training in the past. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As the former third strongest mage in Ishgar and wizard saint, Wolfheim possesses a tremendous amount of magic power. Magic Take Over ( Teiku Ōbā): Is a Caster Magic that allows Wolfheim to assume the powers and appearances of particular creatures that he encounters after "taking them over". Like other master users of this magic, he can transform very quickly, in fact his skill with this magic is such that the transformation is almost instantaneous. *' ' (ビースト・ソウル Bīsuto Sorū): This spell allows Wolfheim to completely take over the appearance and abilities of an extremely powerful, monstrous creature known as the "Beast King". His grows many times taller and wider whilst gaining an extremely muscular and bulky build, such size and stature makes Warrod (the tallest member of the wizard saints at the time) appear small by comparison. He grows thick, blotchy dark green fur on his arms and legs and his skin gains scales and turns a even darker shade of green, though the general shape of his face and beard remain the same. His ears become pointy, his teeth become fang-like and his hair grows spikier, sticking up in two separate directions almost like horns. According to , this transformation is the most powerful of the beasts. As he has such control over the transformation process he can assume partial take over forms for specific purposes such as giving himself the Beast King's sense of smell or sight temporarily without changing from his human form, though it does not appear he can do this with the creatures physical prowess without changing from his human form. **'Immense Strength': Befitting his monstrous appearance and size, Wolfheim gains incredible physical might in this form. Naturally his strength extends to his legs and he can leap great distances. **'Immense Speed': In this form, Wolfheim is capable of moving at blinding speeds despite being huge in size. He was the only of the wizards saints to land a direct hit on God Serena during their one-sided fight. He can cover great distances extremely quickly, especially if he is running on all fours. Furthermore he is very nimble and can perform exceptional feats of acrobatic ability with ease, performing flips, handspring and other such movements whilst in battle. **'Incredible Reflexes': His reflexes are a large part of why he is able to be so agile and move so fast in this form, despite the abnormal bulk he gains **'Immense Endurance': In this beast form, Wolfheim's clearly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than that of an ordinary human, allowing him to fight and perform at peak capacity for extreme periods of time. **'Immense Durability': can withstand great impact forces and many yes of conventional weaponry are ineffective against him, though powerful firearms and magic-enhanced weapons can still harm him. **'Enhanced Senses': His animal-like senses allow him to see and hear distant objects much more clearly than a normal human would be able to and he can identify and track someone purely by scent, even across open terrain in harsh weather conditions. In fact his sense of smell is so acute he can "smell" magic and distinguish different types based on that smell. Assorted Others Keen Perception: Equipment Battles & Events , & vs. God Serena — Lose |Events= *Assault on Crocus }} Quotes Trivia *Wolfheim has .